


Not tonight

by duneytunes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: Beneath the pastor, Mayoi felt as if his whole existence was about to fall apart. Between sweet nothings whispered with such a heavenly voice, his feather-like touches and ministrations, he felt like he was on cloud nine.And that was a problem.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Not tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first fic on this site!! this was supposed to be smut but something happened, something being this fic

He’s evaporating.  
  
Beneath the pastor, Mayoi felt as if his whole existence was about to fall apart. Between sweet nothings whispered with such a _heavenly_ voice, his feather-like touches and ministrations, he felt like he was on cloud nine.  
  
And that was a problem.  
  
“Mayoi-san,”  
  
Tatsumi breathily whispers against his ear, and the man beneath him perks up feeling his fingers slide beneath his shirt, running up his sides to memorize the curve of his waist. He feels every quiver, every hitched breath he’d have. “Are you scared?”  
  
“N-No… Yes…? Maybe…?”  
  
A single question, three answers. That’s not good. The pastor withdraws his hands, but Mayoi still feels the lingering heat. _As if I’m being purified_ , a thought he doesn’t give voice to. He looks up at Tatsumi, his mint-green eyes gazing up at lavender ones. Mayoi could swear he’s seeing a miracle with the way the moonlight hits him from behind, and the sight takes what breath was left away from him. He feels like he could drown and suffocate with such tender love. Euphoric one second, and he suddenly feels nauseous the next.  
  
_No, no, I don’t deserve this, I don’t. This is too much. I’ll die. I’ll disappear, I’m sorry Tatsumi-san, I’m sorry I’m so filthy, so disgusting I---_  
  
He’s ripped out of his turbulent thoughts as soon as he feels a set of delicate fingers wrap around his wrists, and that’s when he realizes that his hands had moved to Tatsumi’s shoulders, perhaps to push him away, and yet never succeeded in doing so. He hears him call his name in that sweet tone of his, eager to comfort, eager to soothe. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he feels at last the sting in his chest with every breath he drew. Tatsumi shifts, and he moves to lie down beside the man, pressing his hands together and in-between his own.  
  
“Then, tonight is not the night.” He declares after a small period of silence between them, allowing for Mayoi’s nerves to settle as much as they could-- and he feels his emotions as he holds his hands in his. Mayoi was sensitive to the negativity in others, and Tatsumi had found that it would do him good to learn to be the same, and perhaps his meek co-unit member was a good start. He presses a small kiss against his fingers, and he feels the other jump ever so slightly. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Mayoi swallows, guilt weighing heavy in his chest. Oh, for Tatsumi to have to comfort him in such a pitiful state… Bothersome, it must have been. He should have just kept quiet, he should have just feigned complacency, if it meant the other’s satisfaction. If he’d just…  
  
“...Fine.”  
  
“That isn’t true, is it?” He averts his eyes as he’s called out on his little white lie. “Mayoi-san, you were shaking.”  
  
His bottom lip quivers, and at this point, he knew he was only digging himself a deeper hole the more he lied. There was no use hiding it when he knew the other could read him like an open religious textbook, and he cursed the fact in his mind, only to reprimand himself for that moments later. He feels his hold on his hands loosen, a sign that he was being encouraged to speak up. He takes a pause to allow the knot in his throat to unwind himself, and he parts his lips.  
  
“I-it’s…” Just as he starts, he feels himself nearly choke on his own spit. He feels heat pool inside his head and chest, almost too much to bear. He feels the back of Tatsumi’s delicate fingers brush against his cheek, wiping away the tear he didn’t realize had already dripped down his warm cheek. “I feel… L-like I don’t deserve this. You… I don’t deserve you, Tatsumi-san. You’re so warm, and gentle, and kind… I’m filthy. I’m disgusting. Coaxing you into this, such a holy being, and to feel happy for _tainting you--_ I’m horrible. It’s unforgivable…” The more he speaks, the more he feels his throat burn. The only good thing was that once he started, he would only go on rambling, vomiting what was running the wheels in his mind. And yet the more he spoke, the worse the feeling became. Something along the lines of having to force Tatsumi to listen to his self-deprecating drivel.  
  
And yet, Tatsumi doesn’t intervene, nor does he stop his wordless forms of comfort. His hand brushing against his wet cheek, moving to thread his fingers through violet locks, tucking them behind his ear, as his gaze never strayed away from Mayoi’s visage. Captivated, and yet at the same time his eyes held sympathy for the guilty. Once he’d finished and the air between them became quiet once more, Tatsumi shifts to close the gap between them, with his legs tangling with Mayoi’s, and his lips brushing against his forehead. He makes sure to do it carefully, allowing the other for an opportunity to pull away or push him away, but it never comes as he surrenders himself to Tatsumi’s comfort.  
  
The hand that had threaded through Mayoi’s hair moves down to his shoulder, and trails further south to loosely wrap around his waist. He takes the opportunity to fix the shirt that had been hiked up earlier with a gentle tug at the hem, then his hand finally rests at the small of his back to trace soothing little circles through the fabric.  
  
He doesn’t say a word; neither of them have any words left. Instead, he offers his comfort and reassurance wordlessly. A small press against his forehead, he buries his nose in his locks, closing his eyes as he allows his own heart’s ache to fade. Little by little, he feels Mayoi’s quivering disappear, and he feels relief as he feels him settle in his arms. His heart, his breathing… Though he may be unable to read his mind, he can at least make out what he could through body language.  
  
“I’ll always be here for you, Mayoi-san.” He whispers quietly. “Everything I do for you… I do so, because you’re important to me.”  
  
He feels the man in his arms tense a little, and truth to be told, it makes Tatsumi nervous with the thought of scaring him in the back of his mind. But he soon finds Mayoi relaxing, nearly melting in his arms.  
  
Once more, the air grows silent but not completely, for surely the both of them could hear their hearts beating as one. As if to stir it a little, Tatsumi playfully rubs a foot against Mayoi’s leg and he feels him tense once more-- but not the worrying sort. He immediately nuzzles further against him, a good sign that he was at least comfortable.  
  
“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi speaks, his voice just above a whisper “I love you.”  
  
Silence takes over once more, but he doesn’t mind. Not that he was patient, but rather he feels the response with the way Mayoi’s fingers curl against his chest, the way he can feel him smile without needing to see for himself. He feels his heart skip a beat, as it was Mayoi’s turn to break the fragile silence between them.  
  
“I love you, too...”


End file.
